


Smiling

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo wants to confess his feelings, but can't quite get up the nerve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiling

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

She's smiling at me from across the ship like she knows a secret she just can't share... yet. Relena Peacecraft, smiling at me. 

How dare she? How dare that beautiful young woman turn her gaze my way when there's no way in hell I can ever get up the courage to smile back. Maybe if I go stand by Heero for a second, I can then sneak away over to the ship kitchen and drown my sorrows in alcohol (thanks to Trowa) and stargazing. Quatre and Wufei have cornered each other, though they seem to be discussing politics. I believe Q and Wu are flirting the best they can, keeping eye contact as much as possible so that they don't lose their audience. A strange pair, they are, but who am I to speak? I've got a crush on the former Queen of the World. She smiled at me, and now I want to run and hide so that I can fantasize that she really was smiling at me, even though I know for a fact that Noin was standing right behind me. It would be just my luck that Relena would be the kind to go for long hair, but not penises. 

I pull my eyes away and turn, making my way to the kitchen. Once inside, I grab a glass of rum and Coke and I take a glimpse out of the window, into space. When you're in the line of business I am, you see space a lot, but you don't really *see* it. You merely get a few glimpses in, and go on your way. When I do get the chance, I like to look. It takes my mind off of other things. Now that I have a chance, I take a seat at the table and haul it over to the window where I sit, and merely gaze. 

I didn't even notice that someone else had entered the room until I heard another chair scrape against the floor. I knew it had to be Heero, so I didn't even bother to look. He'll always follow after me if I'm going to a less crowded place. "Oi, Heero... what are we doing?" 

He didn't answer, but he very rarely does. So, I kept looking out the window. "What am I doing? Relena... she's out there. I should go out there and tell her how I feel about her. Right? That I think she's the most amazing thing ever created and about how I want to spend the rest of my life with her? God..." I put my drink on my knee and close my eyes. "I don't want to kill anyone else. Yet, I can't help but think that if I go after her, neither one of us are going to be enough to keep her safe. She was probably safer in her mansion when it was blowing up than she would ever be with me." 

Need I say that I was surprised when I suddenly felt a pair of lips on mine, pressing urgently as though they were trying to get past mine into something further within me? I didn't think so. I look up after that kiss is over, and I don't know whether I kissed back or not, but I cannot think because she is there. Relena just kissed me. And, I'm not sure what to do about it. "Relena?" 

"Duo Maxwell... Just keep in mind that I've got a taste for danger now. Funny... it tastes a lot like you. Perhaps I might just have to keep you around, particularly when you say such sweet things." She smiled at me, and I don't know if I smiled back. But I think, perhaps, that it might have happened this time, because she smiled all the more. 

And the stars twinkled in the sky. I think perhaps they were clapping.


End file.
